Atem's Birthday
by bluenovel33
Summary: Yami stayed in the modern world with his friends, or Atem as he preferred to be called His friends are going to celebrate the pharaoh's birthday. But they are keeping the secret to themselves and Atem really wants to know what is going on. And Joey has a big surprise for him. What could it be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny Saturday morning in Domino City. It was quite early in the morning when Yugi Motou was wide awake and texting on his silver, sleek cellphone.

On one side of the room, lay Yami, or Atem as he preferred to be called from now on, still sleeping. Yugi then turned his head slightly to see his other half on his side of the room.

'How am I lucky that he decided to stay with us. Although I feel bad that he won't see his family for more several years' Yugi thought to himself as he prepared to take his morning shower before heading to school.

"Hey Yugi, before you go into the bathroom, I have to ask you something really quick?"

"Sure, Atem, what is it? If it is about yesterday's incident with Joey, I don't want to talk about it right now."  
"Yeah, basically that was the thing I wanted to ask you about. But since you're not going to tell me, might as well ask Joey for the information".

"Please, don't ask Joey. I beg you".

"Why? Are you hiding something from me Yugi?"

"It's a very good reason Atem. I'm not going tell you or have Joey tell you."

"Why is that? Is it good or bad?"

"It's actually a good thing Atem. I haven't done anything wrong but both Joey and I are planning something for you and right now you are not going to know what it is".

"I hope it's not anything embarrassing or anything like that. You know very well that in those situations, I get very uncomfortable".

"I know you do. Well, I have to get to my shower. I don't want to be late for school, especially for first period. I have a midterm in that class and I don't want to fail".

"Okay, better hurry up then. We have to leave in 35 minutes in order to get to school in time".

"I know."

"Hey Tea, good morning." Yugi said as he saw his female companion approaching him.

"Hey Yugi," Tea responded with a smile. She then saw Atem behind the counter talking to Joey about something when he saw Joey blush in response to something Atem said to him.

"I wonder what Atem said that caused Joey to blush like that" Tea said and Yugi saw that Joey was indeed blushing.

"I think I know what Atem said to cause Joey to react like that. I have to ask him later when I get the chance'.

"We have to get to class. We are going to be late" Yugi said, causing the others to agree in response and they head off to Domino High.

"Hey Atem, can I ask you something?" Yugi asked to the taller teen who was trailing right behind him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"What did you ask Joey that caused him to blush a while ago? I told you to not ask Joey about what we talked about earlier. He will not reply to your question until later next week".

"I'm sorry. I am just really curious on what you two are hiding. Does Tea and Tristan know about this too?"

"Yes, both do know about the secret. And they are not going to say a word until the day arrives".

"Can I least get a hint or something? Or do I have to wait until next week to find out?"

"You have to wait until next week Atem. I am sorry you have to wait".

Atem just frowned in response. He really wants to know what the rest of his friends are keeping from him.

'I guess I have to be patient and wait to find out and see'.


	2. Seto Kaiba is Invited?

Later that day, when the school day was finished at 3PM, both Yugi and the ex-pharaoh were seen talking outside the classroom, waiting for the rest of their friends to come meet them there.

"So Yugi, I have seen that Tea, Joey and Tristan have been keeping something from me, and I don't like it. Do you know what it is?" Atem asked. He wanted to know what is up with the rest of the group.

"I do know but it's not something bad if you're thinking about that Atem. It's the surprise we have for you, remember? I have told them and they are so in it".

"Can I least have a hint? I don't want to be left out on this".

"No, you can't".

Atem frowned at the answer. 'What is it that they are planning? Atem thought. He didn't like being left out. He plans to keep asking Yugi until he caves in and tells him.

A few moments have passed when the classroom opened, indicating that the class was dismissed for the day.

"Hey guys, where you two waiting long?" Tea asked her two waiting companions.

"No, we haven't" Atem answered her with a smile.

"Okay, so where are we heading?" Tristan asks.

"Let's go to that new cute restaurant that just opened" Tea suggested. She knew that both Joey and Tristan would jump at the chance to eat new food at every opportunity.

"Oh yeah, let's go you guys," Joey suddenly says as he pulls both Tristan in one hand and Tea with the other.

"Let me go Joey" Tristan demanded to be freed from the blonde's grip. Joey's grip on his hand was hard.

"Sorry Tristan" Joey says as he let both of his friends go. "I just got excited I guess".

"You always get happy when it comes to food Joey" Yugi commented.

"You know me so well Yugi".+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"The gang finally approached the new restaurant. They saw that the restaurant was packed with customers, trying the place out.

"Just great, it's full of people" Joey said with a small frown. He wanted to try the food the restaurant sold.

"I think we could come back when it's not this packed Joey. Besides, we could go to another place to eat you know" Atem said.

"I know but I really wanted to eat here. But who am I to complain. Let's go" Joey said. Then, they all agreed to go to their favorite burger place located a few blocks away.

Upon reaching the place, they stumbled upon Mokuba leaving the place with Noah, whom both were seen laughing about something Noah said.

"Hey look, it's Noah and Mokuba" Yugi said.

"I know" Tristan replied with a serious face.

"Both Mokuba and Noah then noticed Yugi and the rest of his friends approaching them.

Hey you guys. You're going to eat here?" Mokuba asked with a smile.

"Yes we are Mokuba" Tea answered the small boy.

"Okay, both Noah and I have to leave. Seto is expecting us to help with his new project at KaibaCorp".

"Really? Let me guess, is it something to do with Duel Monsters?" Joey asked with a frown. He really hated Kaiba with all his might.

"I don't know what he's planning" Mokuba answered his, truthfully.

"I don't know either" Noah answered as well.

"Bye you guys, see you next week" Noah said as he and Mokuba left and went to KaibaCorp.

"So they know what you know Yugi?" Atem asked the smaller boy.

"Yeah, they know as well as Kaiba".

"Why Kaiba? You know very well we don't like each other".

"I'm sorry Atem but he's invited and he is part of the surprise we have for you. He wants to be friends with us".

"What? Friends? With Kaiba? I thought I would never hear those two words in the same sentence" Atem replied, not liking the idea that Kaiba was going to be present next week for whatever Yugi is planning for him. "Tell him that your plans are cancelled" Atem told Yugi.

"Can't do that, sorry".

"Why can't you?"

"Because I want you two to be on good terms".

"Please, I don't want to be on good terms with Kaiba".

"Too bad Atem."


End file.
